Lavender and Blonde
by LeweL
Summary: Naruto is still smarting from prelims and Hinata is in the hospital, sasuke decides to stay in Konoha as the Hokage agrees to give him power, naruto trained by Gai and Jiraiya, what him and Lee brothers, their mom alive, Uchiha's alive and in exile


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, but this story seemed good, I am a poor college student who loves the anime.**

Naruto sat staring at the wall as matches from the preliminaries replayed themselves in his head, they way Hinata moved, she was quick and fluid like a stream in the beginning of spring, her cousin moving faster and hitting harder like a raging hurricane always pushing trying to batter its opponent into submission. Naruto sat silently as the scene where he jumped down and ran is hands threw her blood, red and thick, the life force of another being the foundation for his promise, a promise he couldn't break, something that meant more to him then anything, Hinata.

The name and thought of her all consuming, her lavender hair, her quiet and meek nature driving him insane, she seemed the complete opposite of him, yet the same in everyway that mattered, their drive to make themselves known always surging trying to rip them from ambiguity to fame. Naruto needed to beat Neji, no he needed to demoralize him, to let him feel the same pain that Hinata had felt. Naruto's fist clenched as he thought her name again, so peaceful so beautiful, and yet beat like a common dog because some one had a superiority complex.

Gai sat watching the blonde boy, he was here to visit Lee who was now asleep, and it seemed Naruto had come for the same purpose but now sat staring at the wall next to Lee's bed. Gai watched as his fist clenched, he could also feel the emotions that radiated off the boy, Gai sort of new how the boy felt, he felt the same way, having to watch his student fight and almost die from the balcony had been hard. Gai watched as Naruto stood and turned to look down at Lee.

"Don't worry Lee-san, I will make them pay, Neji and Gaara, both will know my name and know it well by the time I am done." Naruto whispered display a cold seriousness rarely or never seen before "Gai-sensei I need you to train me, you said on the balcony that the way to defeat Neji was super fast Taijutsu, and I also believe I can beat Gaara the same way, I just need the training, you don't have to show me how to open the gates, I doubt if I even could, but if I can and you teach me, it would be a testament for Lee, that he hadn't achieved just a Pyrrhic victory, that he had showed me a way to defeat both."

Gai looked down at Lee and then back to Naruto, the boy seemed determine to do something, he had to help him for Lee's sake, Gai stood and cast one final glance down at Lee, then turned to walk out the door, he threw a hand over his back to motion Naruto to follow, which he did, Gai walked out of the hospital and down the road passing a bath house, Gai looked over and noticed a white hair man sitting on a toad and smiled.

"Jiraiya-sama it is nice to see you again." Gai said from behind the raging pervert, who turned and saw Gai standing with a blonde boy

"Gai-san how goes it, I am enjoying just a bit of research, you know for my novels." Jiraiya replied

"Yes, your novels, listen now that I have seen you, I have a favor to ask." Gai turned and told Naruto to leave them be a minute, after he watched Naruto disappear he spoke again "I need you to help me train, Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Why would I do that?" Jiraiya asked looking at the area in which Naruto left

"Because he is _his_ son and we owe a lot to him, Naruto wants to learn how to open the gates, and only three people know how to do that or have known how to do that Lee, me and my sister." Gai replied looking at the third member of the legendary three

"_His_ son really, is the boy strong, I don't want to train someone who is weak, and this boy better be special, because he is taking away from my research." Jiraiya ranted

"I am as strong as they come, I wont disappoint you I promise, its I just need to be stronger, I made a promise, and I want to keep it, at all costs, I need this please train me, I will do anything you ask of me." Naruto appeared out of no where begging the white haired man

"Hmm, anything, really, Uzumaki Naruto, ah yes I have heard your name, took the Hokage down with your **Oiroke No Jutsu, **show me this technique and I will along with Gai train you." Jiraiya replied whipping out a notebook and pen

"ERO-SENSEI" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs and pointed at the white haired nin

"Hey no need for name calling, but if you want training you have to do it, you said no matter what the costs." Jiraiya replied as he clamped a solid hand over the boy's mouth

"ALLLAJDJFILLLKNOWLLKOKWHATLKKKLISSDFKSAID." Naruto tried to say with a hand over his mouth, Jiraiya and Gai stifled a laugh as Jiraiya removed the hand blocking his mouth

"What was that boy?" Jiraiya asked looking at the blonde while he struggled not to die of laughter

Naruto just looked at him with a rather put off expression, he looked at Gai and then at the ground. Closing his eyes he tried to center his raging ADHD, he wanted to scream and yell about how big of a pervert Jiraiya was, but instead images again assaulted his mental state, he could only watched as Hinata folded in half, the balcony a million miles away as she coughed blood and struggled to her feet. Naruto could feel his hands tighten their hold on the marble ledge, anger boiling, he wanted nothing more then stop the match, but he couldn't, she was trying to prove a point, a point people would only miss, as they took her confidence with every snide remark about her losing.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and could tell with every change of emotion the boy thinking of something with a lot of baggage that accompanied it, he wonder if he should even ask the boy to perform the Jutsu. Jiraiya waited a bit longer until he noticed the boy forming a seal.

Naruto couldn't stop now there was no going back he had said no matter what the cost he would win, this was part of the cost. He let his hands move on their on accord as he prepared to perform his Jutsu. Naruto was confused he couldn't move his hands to complete the seal, opening his eyes he saw Gai holding his hands apart.

"No, you're not going to complete that Jutsu, it would be disgraceful to the ones you fight for, and Jiraiya is going to train you, because if he doesn't I will tell every girl in that bath house he was just peeking in that he is the pervert that was watching them." Gai said as he looked back at Jiraiya

"SHEESH, fine I will train the boy as well, but Uzumaki Naruto why do you fight, what purpose could you have for wanting power this badly, to ask not one but two of the strongest in the village to train you?" Jiraiya asked as he put his pen and paper away

"Why do I fight, why do I care?" Naruto paused for the longest time it had been Sakura, she had been his reason for fighting, but now all that mattered was the color lavender, the way it matched her lightly shaded pupils, Naruto absent mindedly played with the ointment she had made for him as he rolled in his hand running his fingers over the cracks that had been by a small fit of anger

Ino and Sakura were walking by the bath house as Sakura spotted Naruto, she wanted to say hi, so she walked over followed by Ino, they were talking about their fight and how it had been awesome that they drew, neither winning nor losing, sort of symbolic of their friendship, an on going battle to see who could out do the other. Sakura stopped just sort of the three men when she heard them talking not one to be rude her and Ino stood and waited their chance to talk.

Naruto looked back up at Jiraiya while he continued to play with the item in his hand "I fight for this" Naruto said simply

"WHAT, A JAR OF OINTMENT, NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT?" Sakura yelled with as her eye twitched

"Now Sakura-chan let him explain, I am sure his Youthful flames with supply us with a better explanation." Gai replied as he slipped on his emotional mask

"No Sakura not the ointment but the person who made it, Hinata, I fight for her, for a long time I thought I liked you Sakura, heck I thought I even loved you, but this ointment made me realize that not once did you ever do anything nice for me, not that I blame you only so much of you left after what you give Sasuke, but Hinata quiet and subtly tried many times to do things for me, like this ointment, though small it means something, obviously to her and me, she took the time to make it for me, and Neji almost took something most precious from me and now I must fight to protect that, also there is Lee I made a promise to him as well, Gaara and Neji will get theirs that's a promise." Naruto carefully put the Jar back in his pocket and looked at Jiraiya who was pleased with the answer

"I will train you, but you are a shinobi so we are talking like 20 hours of training and four hours of sleep every day for 29 days and on the 30 you rest for the exams you got that." Jiraiya replied looking at the boy and smiling it seemed one from this group knew what being a ninja meant

Ino looked at Naruto with a profound sense of respect, who would have thought the boy was capable of such deep thought; she looked at Sakura who was abnormally quiet, she could see Sakura's face as she digested the information, and if she wasn't imagining anything that was jealously she saw register on her face. Ino could almost understand why, but she also knew that Sakura had no right to feel this way, Sakura had on more then on occasion told Naruto how she had exactly felt about the boy. She could see Sakura about to reach out for the retreating boy but stopped her.

"You have to let him go Sakura, you made your choice a long time ago, you can't hold on to some one your not willing to give the time of the day." Ino said as she watched Sakura sigh in defeat

"I know but, it was nice to know some one actually cared and now I don't have that, all I have is an avenger who is to busy trying to kill his brother." Sakura replied in a soft tone

"Sakura life is like that things come and go, and Hinata is a special girl, she needs some one like Naruto, we all do and at some point we find our Naruto it just end's up being the person we least expected." Ino replied before grabbing the girls hand and dragging her away, Sakura threw one last fleeting glance back at the three men as they disappeared

The hokage sat in his office with Kakashi and Sasuke who looked a little worried because of the seal. The hokage was focused on the viewing globe he had, and with a smile he exhaled a large column of smoke, He turned his attention to the duo who sat in front of him. Saturobi was getting older in years and was almost pass his fighting years but there was one thing he had left to do, he locked eyes with the last Uchiha and entered a battle of the wills with him

"Sasuke when the seal was put on you what did Orichamaru tell your teammates?" The Hokage asked after another puff

"He said I would seek him out for power, he said he could give it to me and that I would be stronger if I found him." Sasuke answered in a slightly hesitant voice

Saturobi sighed he figured as much, Orichamaru was strong that was a fact but Saturobi had trained him and was most likely just as good " Sasuke how many ninja's have ever seen mix elemental types to unleash combo's?" Saturobi asked with another puff

Sasuke thought about it for a minute he, had never seen or heard of a ninja doing that. "I don't think I have ever seen a shinobi do that, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke replied

"Well I could teach you how if you let me, but the training would come with some stipulations." Saturobi said as he watched Sasuke's eyes grow large

"Wha-t, you're going to train me, what are the stipulations?" Sasuke asked as several emotions flashed across his face

"First you give up your ambition to kill you brother, second don't go to the sound stay here this village can be the greatest source of power in the ninja world, and lastly I will tell you the truth about everything three days before the finals." Hokage said as he exhaled a plume of smoke

"You just want me to abandon the only reason I lived, for training, that's not going to happen I have to kill Itachi, he took my very family from me." Sasuke stood up now on the verge of crying

"Sasuke some things aren't as they seem and what if they all weren't dead but hiding, waiting for a time to return to their village, what if I knew the truth about a lot of things you and your friends don't, that would make me the Hokage right?" Saturobi asked the boy

Sasuke looked stunned and dropped to his chair in disbelief, alive, it wasn't true, if it was then his entire life till now a lie, nothing more then a circumstance of a large problem, Sasuke looked at the Hokage and sighed.

"I'll do it, I agree to every thing I will become your student and train with you at the cost of my ambition and at the cost of my desertion, and for the truth." Sasuke said looking at the Hokage who seemed happy

"Good Kakashi, Sasuke let us go then." The Hokage said as he left his office and was followed

Naruto was in the middle of his 100th push up when his sensei's walked over and looked at him as he finished, Naruto rolled over and sat up. Naruto looked at them both and waited.

"Naruto you know Kage Bunshin right?" Jiraiya asked while Naruto nodded an affirmative to the question, "Then I want you to stand up and perform it for me."

Naruto stood using the correct sign he shouted **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** many Naruto's appeared standing next to Naruto, who was a bit confused about what was going on, he was even more confused when Jiraiya walked over and stabbed his hand collecting blood in a jar before capping it.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked confused

"Simple, the thing about your Bunshin is that they are real and thus they can learn and transfer the knowledge to you, I am going to take one with me to learn a Jutsu I know, while Gai also performs the same Bunshin technique and have them teach the rest of you a knew Taijutsu style, as the real you and Gai work on the gates, we have 30 days to teach you everything and it starts now." Jiraiya replied to a stunned Naruto.


End file.
